This invention relates to a method of controlling an automatic seat belt of an automobile.
An automatic seat belt of an automobile is known which is interlocked to operate automatically with opening and closing of a door. That is, the known automatic seat belt is tightened when the door is closed and loosened when the door is opened.
With an automatic seat belt of a conventional type such as the one described in the foregoing which is interlocked to operate with opening and closing of a door of an automobile, it takes a considerable amount of time for the seat belt to operate to be turned from the tightened condition to the loosened condition, so that a wearer of the belt has to remain seated for some time even after the door is opened. This can often cause feelings of impatience because the wearer cannot get out of the automobile right away with the opening of the door.